


This time for sure

by Saikarp



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saikarp/pseuds/Saikarp
Summary: A different take on my fav pairing. What if Russia fell in love with Prussia long before WW2? What if fate took a different turn. Just a slightly different path? See how these two will have their share of fluff and angst in this rp based fic!





	1. The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the fic I mentioned back in the Symbiont story. Although the person I was rping with is no longer speaking to me, I have enough to make a very good fic. With their consent. The oc Dorov was her creation and I hope you guys like him as much as I do. I own nothing except half the plot. Enjoy!

It started on a rainy night. They have known each other for years, but this would mark a beginning. Ivan Braginski of Russia knew he shouldn’t be here. They weren’t allies. They couldn’t be called friends. But he had nowhere to go. Anyone else would be too scared to open the door. And he’s been standing here for a long time. Please be home. I really need to see you!  
Gilbert wasn’t doing much better. Stupid Allies trying to….  
A soft knock on his front door made him spin around, his eyes widening in fear. It can’t be Poland already!  
He pulled out a pistol and quickly yanked open the door. “Russia?!”  
The big man smiled. “Good evening, Prussia. May I come in?”  
Gilbert nodded and let him inside, while scanning the darkness. “Where’s your car?”  
“Home.” He let the door swing shut as he turned to look at him. “You walked here….in a storm?!”  
Russia shivered as the warmth enfolded him. “Da., I had to get away…. from everything.”  
Gilbert understood that all too well. “Your revolution…. Here. Let me draw you a bath. I have one of West’s robes somewhere….”  
“Are you sure? I can l- “  
“Shush. You’re fine. I could use some company tonight.”  
“What do you mean?” Ivan’s heart started to pound as he followed Gilbert to the bathroom. “Nothing. I just don’t want to be alone. I’ll come back with a towel and robe, ok?”  
“Ok....Thank you.” Gilbert gave him a small smile. “You’re welcome. Leave your clothes by the door.”  
Ivan barely had time to nod, as he was left alone. He stripped and got into the tub. The situation couldn’t be real. Prussia continued to surprise him. I knew he was kind but… Gilbert came back a few minutes later, “Russia? I’m just gonna open the door a little bit, ok?”  
“Da, I’m already in the tub!” Gilbert opened the door just wide enough to put the towel and robe on the sink. He had to stretch a little to reach the clothes, but he kept his head down much to Ivan’s relief/ disappointment. “Take your time. Hungry?”  
“Not really, but that doesn’t matter.”  
“That’s right. You need food and rest Russia. I won’t let you make yourself sick.” Ivan smiled. “Thank you, Prussia.”  
Gilbert nodded and shut the door. Ivan let the water soothe him until it got cold, then donned the robe and went to the kitchen. A pity this isn’t Prussia’s, I could’ve joked about it. Gilbert had a bowl of soup and warm bread ready. “Feel better?”  
“I do. Are my clothes dry yet?”  
“No… is the robe big enough? I don’t have any pants of his”-  
“The robe is perfect and dinner smells good!” He sat down and started eating. I don’t want to wear Germany’s clothes. My leader might… Ivan concentrated on the food. He didn’t want to waste it. “Russia? Why are you crying?”  
“Eh?!” Prussia knelt beside him and wiped his cheeks. “Your revolution?”  
Ivan shook his head. “Not mine! I didn’t want it. I didn’t want any of that to happen!”  
Prussia’s eyes went wide in understanding. “The Tsar?”  
“Dead. All of them. Except Anastasia. I managed to get her out of the palace.”  
“That’s wonderful. But what are you going to do now?”  
“Save her. She doesn’t deserve to die!” Gilbert started thinking. “Can you?”  
He left home without permission. Its not like they can lock him up, but if they catch her… “I have to try! I know the risks but”-  
“I’ll do it.”  
“Eh?!” Ivan couldn’t believe his ears. He can’t mean… Gilbert nodded. “I’ll go. They won’t expect me, and I can get her to safety.”  
“But why? I know I just told you, but this isn’t your affair.” Prussia shrugged and looked down. “Its not just for you. Poland is coming to collect me tomorrow. I’d like to put it off as long as I can.”  
He looked up with a determined gaze. “That said. I’m still your best shot. I can get her out of your country.”  
Ivan laughed. “So, you want to help me help you?”  
“And her. She’s just a child. She doesn’t deserve this… will you trust me?” Ivan nodded. “Thank you, Prussia. I left her by the train station in Moscow. A friend of mine is hiding her.”  
Gilbert grinned and stood up. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, but feel free to use my room tonight.”  
Ivan blushed and nodded. “You’re leaving now?”  
“No time like the present. My room is in the back.” Prussia grabbed his coat and with a salute, ran into the pouring rain. Russia did as he was told. He knew the odds weren’t good, but Prussia could do it. There’s no harm in letting him try! Ivan made his way to Gilbert’s bedroom. A quick glance revealed quite a bit about the Prussian.  
The walls are covered with his journals. On the nightstand is a picture of Fredrick the Great, and Germany when he was a child. So, these are the first things you see when you wake up. And everything is nice and clean! Ivan felt giddy about sleeping in Prussia’s bed, but just before he lied down, something moved. “Eh?!”  
He slowly looked under the bed and found himself looking at a white Huskie with blue eyes. “Ooh, Pupper! You must be Prussia’s protector, da! You’re so cute, may I pet you, Pretty One?”  
The dog crawled out from under the bed. She sniffed him and wagged her tail. She knew her master had left this man for her. She would protect him. And enjoy being petted. Ivan read her nametag. “Shaska? What a lovely name. He had another dog by that…”  
He stopped and looked at her again. “No. I remember you. I gave you to him so he wouldn’t attack me!”  
How ironic that a dog would be blessed like this. If only we could understand how it works. She whimpered and he smiled. “You’re a good girl, Shaska. Let’s go to bed now.”  
She waited until he got under the covers, then hopped onto the bed and used his legs as a pillow. “Comfy? Goodnight!”  
Ivan snuggled into Prussia’s bed and breathed in his scent. I never dared dream I could do this. To think I get to sleep in your bed!... Please hurry back. Find her. Save her. Do what I can’t… Help her live so she can find happiness. My body feels cold. I wonder how much I’ll change. Ivan hoped he’d still be in pain when he woke up.  
He didn’t want to forget how much his royal family meant to him. This new government bothered him. Ideas that sound good on paper rarely turn out as planned. Ivan hoped that this would be an exception. His people needed a chance to be themselves again.


	2. The way forward?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia and Russia learn about Anastasia's death and later on, the darkness in Germany is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me start with: Thanks so much for the likes and all the looks! This is the first time I've gotton so many on the first chapter. I really hope you guys like this next one and please say so in the comments. I'd love to hear from you.

Gilbert made excellent time. Even in the pouring rain, he knew when he crossed the border. The lack of guards bothered him for a moment, but he shook it off and headed for the train station. They must not have realized that Russia left them. I hope I’m not too late! The station was full of people. Prussia let himself get swallowed by the masses and listened in on hushed conversations.  
“Poor girl.”  
“Never stood a chance”-  
“So young”-  
“What’s the world coming too?” Prussia clenched his fists. Damn it… If nothing else, I will give him a hand in tracking down the bastard. Fortunately, the guards started making people leave. Prussia waited until one of the guards went to take a piss, then clamped a hand over his mouth and pressed a dagger to his throat. “Don’t scream. Don’t try anything. I’m just going to ask you some questions, but I can always get someone else…. Understand?”  
The man didn’t try to hide his fear and Prussia smiled. I still got it! “I’m going to move my hand. The knife stays.”  
He pressed the blade to just prick the skin and let some blood ooze up, then he lowered the hand over his mouth. The man gulped air but remained silent. “Smart. What happened here?”  
“Someone pushed a girl in front of a train. She looked like a Romanov.”  
“Who did it?”  
“I don’t know! Please”-  
“Details. Leave nothing out.”  
“Ok! They said she was looking for an, “Ivan.” And someone pushed her.”  
“How long ago?”  
“A couple of hours? I’m not sure!” He’s too scared to lie… poor thing.  
“Anyone see who pushed her?”  
“No. The station was crowded. It could’ve been anyone.” Gilbert let the man squirm for a bit. Russia is the one who deserves vengeance. “All right. I’m going to let you go. Don’t turn around. Don’t scream or try to follow me. Or else I’ll be the last thing you see.”  
He waited for the man to nod and stepped back. The poor fool wanted to live. He ran as fast as he could and never looked back. Prussia looked at the tracks and bowed his head. I’m sorry, Little Girl. You deserved better. He crossed the border and morning came just as he reached the house. Sadly, Poland was already knocking on his door. Russia opened it and Shaska growled at Poland. “Um…. Russia? Like, what are you doing in Prussia’s house?”  
“Visiting. You?” Poland puffed up with pride. “I’m here to claim my property! Germany sold him to me. I’m gonna make that guy be my servant a”- Prussia smacked his head and went inside. Russia shut the door on Poland’s cursing. He didn’t need to ask. Prussia’s face said it all. “I’m sorry…. She’s gone. It happened before I…”  
Ivan closed his eyes against his tears and nodded. “Thank you for trying… I guess… We should get going?”  
“Ja. I don’t mind you staying here as long as you lock the door…” He quickly filled Russia in on his journey. Ivan had a forced smile at the end. “I need to hurry home now. My leader will be searching for me.”  
“I’m sorry.” Ivan gave into his desires and hugged him. Gilbert stiffened but quickly hugged him back.   
“Thank you.” Ivan whispered. “I hope the next time we meet, it’ll be under happy times.”  
“Me too.” He reluctantly let Prussia leave his arms and watched as he grabbed a suitcase. “Will you be alright with Poland?”  
“Ja, I can handle him. What about you?” Ivan shrugged. “I’ll handle it… Goodbye, Prussia.”  
“Take care of yourself, Russia.” Prussia reluctantly opened the door and dragged Poland away from his house. Russia stayed there until he couldn’t hear Shaska barking…His leader was waiting.  
)(Time skip)(  
Almost twenty years have passed since he last saw him. The world is about to be plunged into another war. And this time. Russia would help Germany start it. He was surprised the blonde nation had offered him this deal. But the chance to rescue Prussia and knock Poland down a peg, was too much to pass up. Russia tried to be friendly once they reached Poland’s house. “Been waiting long? What’s the plan?”  
“Nein. I just got here. We wait until”- The front door banged open and Prussia stormed out. They could hear Poland inside. “Get back here.”  
“Nein! I’m going for a walk and don’t you dare follow me, or else I’ll bury you in the backyard!”  
“You did that this morning.”  
“Headfirst this time!” They watched as Poland closed the door and Prussia disappeared down the road. Russia smiled. “Well that makes things easier~”  
“Ja. Circle around the back and I’ll take the front.”  
“Ok. But what should I do if Prussia comes back?”  
“Knock him out. He can’t disobey his orders… Anymore than we can. If he comes back, just do your best to stall him while I handle Poland.” Russia nodded and hopped it wouldn’t come to a fight with Prussia. He didn’t want to hurt him anymore than Germany did. Germany waited a few minutes before heading for the front door. He smiled when he found it unlocked and quickly found Poland in his office. He gave a mocking knock and Poland scowled. “Like, what are you doing here, Germany? I already told you, you’re not getting safe passage through my land!”  
Germany wasn’t interested in his drivel. “You can drop the charade now. Did you really think you’d get away with it?!”  
“Get away with what? Look you need”-  
“Don’t play dumb. You attacked me first and your allies can’t save you!” Poland grabbed his phone. “I don’t know what you’re talking about so leave!”  
Germany waited until Poland said hello, then punched him hard enough to send him flying into a wall. Poland screamed for Britain and Germany punched him again. Russia ran in. “What are you doing?!... Oh never mind.”  
“I gave him a chance to surrender. All clear on your end?”  
“Da, I didn’t see Prussia anywhere!” Germany grinned and looked down at Poland. “Last chance. Do you surrender?”  
“Like hell I do! I never attacked you and if you don’t leave right now, I’ll declare war and make Prussia kill you!” Russia didn’t blame Germany for continuing to beat Poland into a bloody pulp. He would’ve done the same. As if Prussia would ever choose Poland over Germany. He’s too good for something like that! Shaska was the only warning that Prussia gave them. The white husky growled and knocked Germany over so she could stand over Poland. While her master trained a gun on Russia’s and Germany’s heads. Ivan tried to stop him. “Gilbert no! Don’t fight us, this is rescue mission!”  
Prussia shook his head. “I’m sorry, Russia. But whatever he promised…. It’s not worth this.”  
“This war is going to happen. Put those away. You can’t save Poland and you don’t want to!” Why is Germany being so quiet? He should be helping. Prussia’s voice gave away his true feelings. “It doesn’t matter. I have to stop you…”  
He shot Russia in the shoulder, but Germany managed to duck behind a desk and drew his gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may seem like I'm turning Germany into the bad guy again, but please bare with me. This isn't a hate Germany fic or anyone else fic. Please look forward to the next chapter.


	3. A double cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia get's taken into the Third Reich, regardless of his wishes. While everyone else takes steps towards a dark fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but plot

Russia grunted and backed up, which gave Shaska time to pull Poland over to her master. “Still with me, Poland? I need my dog if we’re gonna get out of this.”  
Poland groaned. “What took you so long?”  
“I was taking a walk with Shaska. Since you never let her in the house. We were about five minutes away when she led me back here. Get up. We need to go.” Russia and Germany refused to let that happen, but they had different ways of preventing it. Russia pulled out his gun and gave a warning shot. “Please don’t do this. We don’t want to hurt you!”  
“I don’t want to either. Just let us go!” Prussia ran for the door and Germany shot him in the back. “NO!”  
Russia darted over and caught him before he could fall. Germany sighed and came out of hiding. “Don’t worry. That was a tranq. I was hoping it wouldn’t come to this.”  
Prussia felt his gun slip free and he tried to fight the drug. “Poland… run.”  
Shaska whined in confusion. She knew both men. Yet her master is hurt, and she must get Ponyman out of here. Germany took out some dog treats and offered her one. “Easy, Shaska. That’s a good, sweet girl. Time to come home and play with the other dogs. You remember them, right?”  
She ate the treat and let Germany pet her. Russia smiled. This is the boy he loves. I hope I don’t regret helping him. I could’ve rescued Prussia by myself. But he knew Prussia would have fought harder. And it was only fair that Germany save him. Since he was the one who sold him to Poland in the first place. He held the Prussian close.  
Being careful of his wound and head. “Do you need help getting them over the border?”  
The German shook his head. “My men are here. Thank you for your help, Russland. It won’t be forgotten.” Ivan wasn’t sure he liked the way he said that but gave Prussia to him with a small smile. Germany smiled back as some soldiers came in and dragged Poland away. Their mission over, both turned back to their homeland, with hopes and dreams of a better future.  
Ironically, both would achieve it a couple years later. But only one would keep it.  
(Time Skip)  
Ivan and his assistant, Dorov, have gotten used to Communism. They didn’t know if it was better. But seeing children with full bellies and warm clothes made it seem so. Ivan was content for the most part. Which is why he was unprepared to see Prussia at his door… in a black SS uniform. “Hallo, Russia. Sorry to drop in like this but West sent me to talk… May I come in?”  
“Of course. Please do…. You’ll have to disarm though.” Prussia nodded and headed for a table near the door. He took his gun and removed the bullets. He placed them all on the table and turned to Russia with a smile. “Care to do a body check? I don’t mind.”  
Russia smiled at his light tone and blushed. “Nyet. I trust you, Prussia. My office is this way.”  
He turned to lead and missed the slight wince Prussia made. Let’s hope you still do after this. “Did I come at a bad time? I didn’t mean to intrude on your day off.”  
Russia shook his head and looked down at his light purple sweater and beige pants. “Since I’m not in a war, I can wear what I like.”  
Russia saw the smallest Baltic and called him over with a smile. “Latvia! Bring some tea to my office.”  
The small nation jumped and nearly yelped when he saw Prussia. “Right away, Sir!”  
They watched him run. Ivan didn’t think Latvia was acting oddly. The boy was always either terrified, drunk, or foolishly blunt. Gilbert was glad to be in Russia’s office. Time to start… I just hope they know what they’re doing. He waited until Russia sat down and smiled. “You have a lovely home.”  
“Thank you… How are you?” Gilbert shrugged. “Fine. Could be better… I wish I could wear civilian clothes like you though.”  
Ivan looked down and nodded. “I… I’m sure you will soon. I’m sorry about”-  
“You were right. Nothing could have stopped the war.” Ivan looked him in the eye. “It was the best thing to do.”  
“It was. I’m sorry I shot you that night.”  
“Its ok. You had to follow orders… Kind of like now?” Prussia was spared from answering. Latvia knocked and brought in a tea tray. “Here are your drinks, Mr. Russia. Do you need anything else?”  
“Nyet, Latvia. You may return to your duties.” The small nation nodded and ran out of the room. Prussia took a sip and forced himself to appear calm. Its fine. That boy is always like that. He waited a bit longer before speaking. “How do you feel about this war?”  
Ivan didn’t hesitate. “I hate it. My people are glad to be out of it.”  
Prussia nodded. “But can you really afford to stay out of it? I mean… Wouldn’t you rather see it end?”  
“What do you mean?” Prussia smiled behind his cup. “I mean. How would you feel about joining us? I know your people are happy but…”  
He took a breath and told the truth. “This war has gone on too long. And the Furor is going mad. If something isn’t done… I came here to ask for your help, Russia. You’re the largest nation and your army can easily end this war in a year or two. And you’d be rewarded! I’ll give you half of anything I get… What do you say?”  
Russia smiled and held out his hand. “We can discuss the details later. I say yes.”  
Anything for a chance to see you smile. Prussia almost dropped his cup. “Really? You don’t need time to think about it?!”  
“For what? If things are as bad as you say, and your brother will honor this deal? Then I’m in.”  
Prussia nearly leapt to his feet. “Of course, he will! Danke!” He must. He can’t afford not to. Prussia’s hand was an inch away from Russia’s, when the door opened and a man in his 30’s came in. “Sorry to interrupt, Sir. But could you come out here, please?”  
Prussia nearly panicked when Russia nodded. “I’ll be right back, Prussia. Don’t go anywhere~”  
The Prussian smiled and waited for them to leave, before darting around to the other side of the desk and pulled out a small bag filled with a special mix of explosives. Damn those three! Can’t they even run away properly? Now I’ll have to use this! On the other side of the door, Russia tried to keep calm. “Your sure? There’s no mistake about this, Dorov?”  
The man shook his head. “I’m afraid not, Sir. They crossed the border a short time ago.”  
Russia sighed. “I see. Send some troops after them. But not to be harmed! Prussia has offered us a deal. I want to see how it plays out…”  
And what he says. Dorov nodded and saluted. “I’ll handle it personally.”  
“Be careful.”  
“You’re the one with a Nazi in his office, Sir. I’ll check in once the men are sent.” Ivan felt a sense of pride as he watched Dorov march away. The man became his aide shortly before the Great War. And now he is one of his dearest friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for wait. November was intense for me. Hope you guys keep looking forward to these, and I'll post again soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Russia get's to be a snugglebug while Prussia is in the rain. Will he be in time? Will Poland forget about him? Find out in the next chapter and please be on the lookout for my 3 one shots project! Please leave comments and feedback too.


End file.
